Something Wicked This Way Comes
by TwiTricksandTreats
Summary: Story Summary: It's Alice's birthday and also Halloween, so Jasper plans the party with Bella and Edward. It's a joint effort with many surprises that could scare you to death. Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.


25

Title of Story: Something Wicked This Way Comes

Rating: M

Pairing: Edward and Bella

Genre: Horror/Suspense

Word Count: 5,106

Story Summary: It's Alice's birthday and also Halloween, so Jasper plans the party with Bella and Edward. It's a joint effort with many surprises that could scare you to death.

Standard Disclaimer: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

 **Something Wicked This Way Comes**

I slowly drag myself into the noisy cafeteria after suffering through an intense math test and finding our table is empty. I plop down on a chair and thump my head on my crossed arms, moaning inside my head. A minute later, long gentle fingers rub the back of my neck bringing my moans to the surface and chills down my spine.

"You're as tight as a drum, Bella." Edward sits next to me with a full tray.

I recall my stress issue and sigh. "You would be too if you didn't know what to buy your best friend for her birthday."

He hands me a sandwich. "Hey, I'm her brother, and I want to dig out my eyes."

"Well, I'm her boyfriend. But this year I'm in the clear," Jasper boasts as he sits across from us with his tray piled high with pizza.

Edward frowns. "Why's that?"

He smirks. "I talked your parents into having a Birthday slash Halloween party."

"Jazz, we do that every year," Edward mumbles.

"But they're allowing _me_ to decorate and plan everything. My mom brought home the old props from the Meyer House. The ones from their 'Haunted Mansion' last year." He bites into his pizza and swallows. "And she said there's some scary shit."

I ask, "She said _scary shit_?"

He shakes his head and moans, "No, but she said they were creepy. And there's a new antique shop that opened in P.A. that has stuff Alice would love. I'm going after school. You guys in?"

"I have football practice. Bella, if I give you money, can you find something for Alice from us?" Edward pleads.

"I _have_ money," I forcefully insist.

Emmett sits next to Jasper with a higher mound of pizza. "Hey, if you're talking about buying Alice a gift, I want to go with you. She says I'm the worst gift giver ever. I want to make her pivotal year a success."

"That's quite a big word for you, Emmett. What makes seventeen a pivotal year?" Jasper sarcastically asks with a smirk.

"Because, smartass, it's a time to consider the future. Think about what you want to do in life, and create concrete plans for college. Seventeen-year-olds have a more heightened ability to cope with new problems and situations. They're one step from being an adult."

"And you know this how?" Jasper whines.

"I've been through it, dumbass. I may be a jock, but I'm not stupid, Jazzman. I went through my struggles." He turns to me. "How was your math test?"

"Grueling, but thanks to your help, I know I did well," I proudly say.

"Good." He turns back to Jasper. "Like I was saying, instead of whining about it all, I read …" Emmett squints his eyes at Jasper's surprised face pointing a stern index finger. "Make another face like that, Whitlock, and your nose will meet my fist."

"That's very mature of you," Edward adds. "And you can't go. We have practice."

Emmett turns to me. "Bella, I'll give you money." He pulls his wallet from his back pocket.

"What's with you Cullen guys and money?"

"We pay our way," Emmett answers. "Besides, I have no idea about your girly things."

He chuckles. "Rose isn't frou-frou. She's all woman."

"And that's because my sister's over seventeen?" Jasper relates.

"Yes, she's passed all that teenage angst."

"What about me?"

"You're a dumbass." Emmett shoves a huge bite of dripping cheese into his mouth with one hand and extends a twenty to me with the other.

Jasper announces, "Okay, let's drop the conversation. Alice just walked in with Rose."

Rose looks at her brother. "Why do you look guilty?"

I smile. "Because he is."

Alice grabs a slice from Jasper and sits next to him. "What did you do, Jazzy?"

"Nothing … yet." He deviously smiles at her, wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and pecks her lips.

Emmett and Edward protest at the same time, "Hey, that's my sister!"

I shake my head. "Twins. Alice, we're surrounded by twins."

She reaches over and locks our fingers. "We stand out!"

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

Jasper and I make it to Port Angeles in less than forty minutes because he drives like a maniac.

We follow the directions on his GPS and find a small alley in the industrial area. It's very creepy. He tells me to stay close, as we get out of the car and walk through the door. "Edward will kill me if I get you killed."

I shove him. "Your imagination is working overtime."

There's a tiny bell that tinkles from the opening door, which then leads into a sinister laugh. Jasper jumps, and I laugh at him. "You're such a wuss."

He defends himself, "It caught me off guard."

I roll my eyes. But as I look up, I see every imaginable weapon hanging from the ceiling. "Wow."

Jasper mumbles, "Look at those swords. I could be a Samurai." He takes a squat stance pretending to hold a sword.

I push him over. "And Alice won't want to be Mulan."

I grab a cart, and we slowly walk down an aisle. The entire store is widespread throughout the warehouse space with very high ceilings. I whisper, "This is huge."

Jasper sticks to my side with his eyes darting from one thing to the next. "I have to bring Alice here. She'll freak out."

"I've never seen anything like this."

We turn a corner to view each aisle, which is clearly labeled. "Jasper, let's go down the 'psychic' one."

There are an endless amount of Tarot card decks with instructional books, pendulums with diagrams for something about a circular motion, and yes and no answers, astrology kits for charts, numerology pamphlets, and psychic tests. At the end, there are boxes on boxes of Ouija Boards.

After scouring half of the store, Jasper wants to create a graveyard in the backyard that leads into a haunted forest. "We could do a spooky tour."

"But don't buy anything now. Wait until you get home and see what your mother has from the Meyer House."

"Good idea, "he says.

We find the jewelry section, and he gasps, "No freakin' way. Look at all this stuff."

I blow out a puff of air. "She'd love everything."

Jasper reaches for a choker with dangling oval, garnet-colored stones and a skull cameo in the center. "She'd wear this all the time. We've hit the motherload, Bella."

"Yeah, she would." I find matching earrings. "You get the necklace and the earrings can be from Emmett."

They have two aisles for theatrical makeup and instructional books for every kind of Halloween character. I load up the cart. But it's the next aisle that floors me; rows and rows of costumes. "Wow. These are amazing." I pull a Victorian gown from the rack of burgundy and black satin. "I know this is what Alice was talking about." The dress is fitted with a corseted waist and, from the attached picture, it lifts the breasts to expose a deep cleavage. The sleeves are long, covering the wrists, with black lace to the knuckles. It has a very, full black skirt trimmed in a burgundy, satin rope and the underslip has yards of black tulle. I show Jasper the matching male costume with a burgundy waistcoat, white shirt, a black and burgundy striped tie, and black jacket with pants. It didn't take me long to persuade him.

I rummage through the racks. There are other, Victorian-style costumes in vast colors. As I run my hands down this one, soft, royal blue dress, I get this wild idea. "Jasper, what do you think if we all wore the same styles, but in different colors?"

He frowns. "Why?"

"We could dress as a vampire family. I saw all kinds of fangs in the makeup aisle." I nod my head at him, and he nods with me.

"A pack of vamps?"

I whisper, "A coven."

He excitedly asks, "Can we have blood dripping from our mouths?"

I pat his head. "Sure, Jasper … sure."

I pick out three dresses and three matching suits for the guys and return to the makeup aisle to find six pairs of fangs. As I stare at packages of long canines, I give Rose a call and run everything by her. Highly excited about my idea, she agrees and tells me what sizes and colors I need to buy. My guesses are spot on.

With a full cart, I smugly head to the front of the store with Jasper behind me and we meet the owner behind the counter.

She's a little woman with a cherub face. Her bright blue eyes sparkle and her lips widen into a brilliant, perfectly white smile. She runs her aged hands over her coarse white curls and greets us with a soft, whimsical voice, "Hi, I hope you found everything you were looking for."

I smile back. "This place is great. I was under the impression you were only an antique store."

"Well, with Halloween around the corner, I added all the costumes and accessories. Yet, everything is antique in nature."

"Yeah, my mom told me about this place," Jasper adds.

"Who's your mother, young man?" she inquires.

"Veronica Whitlock. She's a party planner in Forks."

"Oh, I remember her. She's a beautiful tall lady with lovely blonde hair; very pretty."

"Yeah, she's a MILF," he proudly says with his puffed-out chest.

I frown at him.

"What?"

She extends her hand to me. "I'm Claudine Reneaux."

We lightly shake, and my hand tingles from her touch. "I'm Bella Swan, and that's Jasper. We came looking for gifts for a friend's birthday."

"Yes, seventeen is an important year."

I question, "How did you know that?"

"Oh, you didn't see the sign on the door. I'm a psychic medium."

Jasper nods. "That's pretty cool. Mom didn't mention that." He jokes, "Do you see dead people?"

She smiles. "I talk with them."

He shrieks, "You've got to be kidding."

She shakes her head and giggles. "No."

"Oh, man, I have a great idea. We're having a Birthday/Halloween party. It would be great if you came and did a … what do you call it when you summon the spirits?" 

"Séance."

"Yeah, yeah, a séance. My girlfriend will flip right out. She loves that kind of stuff."

She clears her throat. "Well, I do charge for my services."

"No problem, we'll pay you."

I shyly ask, "What are your rates?"

"One hundred per hour."

"I exhaust, "Okay, we can do about two hours. Is that fair or do you have a minimum?"

She reaches over the counter to squeeze my hand again, and I stare into her azure eyes seeing a flicker of light. I rub mine shut, and when I look again, it's no longer there. Hmm.

She states, "Any kids under eighteen will need written permission from their parents or guardians. Will there be any parents present?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen always chaperone."

"Well, I'm pleased to hear that. We psychics usually work under a code since what we do as entertainment for legal ramifications."

Jasper shakes his head. "That's so ridiculous. You're telling people the future, giving them insight. That's not a carnival act."

"Some do. Then, you're a believer?"

"Yes, Ma'am, I am."

She turns to me. "And you?"

"I'm pretty open-minded. I think there are things that go _bump in the night_ that aren't on the physical plane."

She nods.

I look through the glass of the counter and see a large, ornate wooden box. "That's beautiful."

She follows my eyes and smiles. "A young boy brought that in today. He was on vacation with his parents in Rome, and he said that a princess, with fire engine red hair, gave this to him. She told him to hide it in his bag and not show anyone because it had magical powers."

Claudine carefully lifts the box out of the cabinet, opening the lid to expose detailed carvings of full-winged bats. "Yes, it's quite impressive. There were only three made from this area in Italy. The sculptor took the wood from a Victorian home of one of his English ancestors. Even the planchette matches the board."

Jasper absorbs Claudine's every word. "That's crazy. I can't believe he made a box with an inlaid face of the Ouija Board alphabet."

"It's very specific."

"I love all the details.' I observe. There are carvings of leaves and pale scorpions that sit in the four corners, and the bat with his outstretched wings over the capital letters of the alphabet stares at you. The sun in the left-hand corner over the 'YES' and the right with the quarter-moon face over the 'NO' are all intricate in their design. The numbers match the letters. But the 'GOODBYE' is large and bold in the middle on the bottom. We have to buy this. With a séance going on, we could have people using the Ouija Board, too. I quickly plead with Jasper. "I've never seen one this thick. We need to get it."

Claudine coyly pushes the box toward me. "You already feel the chills."

I huff, "Yes, I do."

A delivery man walks into the store. "Miss Claudine, where did you want the pumpkins?"

"Hi, Joshua. How about placing them all over the store."

He shrugs. "Okay, I'm going to mix them up."

"Thank you."

Jasper relates, "I'm glad my mom let me take her SUV. We can add pumpkins to our find. I have a friend who carves them into rock star portraits. I'll ask him to the party."

"Jazz, that's a great idea, a pumpkin carving room."

"Yeah, in the kitchen for easy clean up." He laughs.

Claudine smiles. "It appears your friend will have a spellbinding party."

Jasper agrees, "It'll be spectacular."

With the kindness of Claudine, she has Joshua help Jasper load his mom's SUV to the brim. As we drive home, I hold the Ouija Board on my lap.

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

It's after seven by the time we arrive at Jasper's house. Rose opens the front door and stands on the front porch with Emmett and Edward following her.

I get out of the car and walk to Edward tightly holding the Ouija Board. As he kisses my cheek, he reaches over to grab it from me, but I turn away. "No, I have it. It's not heavy."

He shrugs. "What is that?"

"I'll show you inside."

"How was practice?"

"Grueling. Emmett kept tackling me."

Emmett scolds, "That's because your mind wasn't on the game."

Edward wraps me in his arms. "I'm fine now."

All of us go into the family room; the posh living area is off limits, and we sit on the sofa and surrounding chairs.

Jasper doesn't stop talking. Like a tightly-wound clock, he incessantly raves about the antique store. "It was amazing and the lady who owns it, Claudine, is a psychic medium."

Rose pipes in, "Like the Long Island Medium, Theresa Caputo?"

Jasper bounces his head. "Yeah exactly, but this lady is ancient. She's got to be eighty."

"I don't think she's that old, Jazz," I say still holding the Ouija Board.

"What's in the box, Babe?" Edward asks.

I lay it on the coffee table and lift the lid.

Emmett hisses, "Wow, now that looks old."

I look up. "Only three of these exist."

Jasper reaches out a hand, and I slap it away. "I feel very protective of this. Don't touch."

He rubs his hand and whines. "Jesus, Bella, I wasn't going to do anything."

I pout a "sorry'. "We thought instead of the usual party, we'd have separate theme rooms."

Jasper explains, "Yeah, you know how Alice wants everyone to wear a costume. So, before anyone can enter, they have to dress up. Mom said she has all these costumes we can use, Rose."

She nods. "Cool. That sounds good."

"While we were there," Jasper points to him and me, "There was a delivery of pumpkins. I got this idea if my friend, Sasha, came over and did some rockin' carvings; everyone could make their own Jack-o-lantern to take home."

Edward asks, "Sasha's the artist?"

"Yeah," Jasper answers.

"How many did you buy?" Emmett interrogates leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"Fifty."

"And you bought the costumes and Alice's gifts. What the hell did you spend?"

"Bella and I pooled all of our money and Claudine took pity on us and accepted our meager amount. And she said she would do the séance for free," Jasper quickly exhausts.

"Wait, a séance?"

"Yeah, she's a medium, Emmett."

"Is that safe?"

Jasper huffs, "Of course it is. C'mon, man, it's going to be great. Alice will love all of it."

I prod Jasper, "Tell them the rest."

"Oh, and with the mechanical props from the Meyer's haunted house, beyond the spooky graveyard in the back, we'll have a haunted forest. We'll scare the crap out of people."

Rose frowns. "Who's going to set all of this up, genius?"

"Hopefully, we'll all pitch in."

Emmett raises a hand. "I'm in."

"Me, too," Edward says.

Jaspers looks at his sister. "Rosalie?"

"Okay, but I'm doing this for Alice." She points. "What's the name of this place?"

"Claudine's Closet."

"Maybe I'll take her there while you guys decorate. Really surprise her."

Jasper smiles. "I like that."

Edward stands. "C'mon, I'll take you home."

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

Edward walks out from the bathroom wearing his costume, doing a spin with his arms up. "What do you think?"

"You look great. Actually very handsome, but the pants aren't long enough."

"Can you fix them?"

I sit on the floor, roll the hem, and sigh in relief. "Yeah. There's plenty of fabric to let out."

"Go try yours, and I'll get changed out here."

I struggle to zip up the zipper and open the door. "Edward, could you help?"

Dressed in his regular T-shirt and lowriders, he enters the small half bath. 'What do you need?"

The shoulders fall to the side so I am braless and my hands cup my breasts in place. Edward turns a shade of pink and looks down. Biting my lower lip, I ask, "Could you zip …"

He reaches down with his left hand gripping my hip, and slowly brings the zipper up to the clasp. We look into the small mirror over the sink at our reflections. He smiles staring at me. "You look beautiful in this blue." He bends to kiss my neck.

I shyly whisper a 'thank you' and turn. He captures my waist and pulls me closer to him. His warm hands roam my bare back as I sneak my fingers under his shirt.

Leaning down, he barely touches my lips with his. A few light pecks and Edward deepens the kiss holding me tighter against him. His breath on my neck sends chills throughout my body. I slowly slide my fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tickle his sides and middle. His stomach muscles tighten, but for once, he doesn't move away. I lower a hand and carefully position it over his length. Looking up at Edward, he stares. I move my hand inch by inch under his boxers, and he sighs a heavy breath. We're skin on skin, and I wrap my fingers around his shaft slowly pumping.

Edward whispers my name, 'Bella' and 'Oh, God.'

I quicken my movements. He swallows hard. "Babe …"

I beg, "Please, Edward, touch me. Don't say no to me."

He unzips my dress, and it falls to the floor, leaving me with only a pair of lace bikinis. Edward drinks in me, staring at my harden nipples.

He asks, "Yes?"

I nod.

He palms both tender breasts and squeezes them together rubbing his thumbs over my sensitive nubs. The sensation lowers between my legs. I gasp.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No."

I grip him tighter, and he guides a hand down my center sliding between my folds. Our pace quickens, and my heart wants to burst. We both tense at the same time.

Bells ring.

A white haze fills the small room.

We hitch our breaths.

Edward comes between my fingers, as I explode onto his.

I rest my head on his chest, as he lays his over mine.

When our climax subsides, I leave him in the half bath and go upstairs to mine, taking each step with a wide smile on my face.

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

When I wake in the morning, I have my arms wrapped around the Ouija Board. I try to recall how it got into my bed. No, it didn't grow legs and crawl beside me. I'm sure there is a logical answer. Then again, riding a wave of euphoria does play tricks on the mind.

After I shower and dress for school, I hear Edward's horn. With only half a day, we can do a lot of decorating. I grab a couple of granola bars, give Charlie a big juicy kiss on the forehead and tell him I will see him tomorrow.

He's working an overnighter, so I get to spend the night with the Cullens. I grab my bag, luggage, Ouija, and dress. Edward meets me halfway, kisses my nose, takes my things and places them in his trunk.

When he gets into the car, he turns to me. "Bella, what we did last night was amazing. I want you to know I don't expect that all the time."

I smile. "But I do."

He shyly smiles.

"Edward, we've been pretty good with holding back for the past three years. And as much as people say we're too young to understand love and maturity, I just don't believe that with us."

"I think it depends on the people, Bella. We have goals. While other kids were partying, we were studying together being responsible. With all of your AP classes, you'll graduate with me in June, and we'll work and go to school."

"Edward, we were still responsible last night. We didn't cross the line."

"No, we didn't. You were so cute rolled up on your side."

"I didn't hear you leave."

"Well, we wore one another out."

I giggle. "Yeah, I woke up with the Ouija Board in my arms."

"Oh, I placed it by your pillow. You're so protective of it."

"I wondered how it got into my bed."

He smirks. "The same way I did."

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

We arrive at Edward's to find Jasper a sweaty mess. He wipes his hands on his jeans and walks to the car. "Hey."

Edward takes my things out of his trunk.

I greet Jasper. "Jazz, Rose and Alice went to Claudine's as soon as school got out. I'm sure they'll be there for hours."

"Is Alice suspicious of anything?" he asks.

"I don't think so. She knows there's a party. I told her I was helping your mom with the food and Edward and Emmett were putting up the usual decorations. What did you tell her?"

"That I was helping her brothers."

I shrug. "We got it covered. So, when Rose brings her back, she'll see everything."

"Oh, you have to see the cake. My mom had a friend do it."

I follow Jasper into the dining room and smile at the table. In the center on a black pedestal, there sits a three-tier burgundy and black cake with a corset figure on top. "Wow."

Jasper nods. "Yeah, after you guys left last night, I took a pic of the dress to her."

"She did an amazing job. Okay, I'm going to the back."

While Jasper joins the guys, setting up the outside scare factor, I grab all the platters of meat, cheese, veggies, fruit, and dips from the garage refrigerator and switch them to the kitchen. There is enough food to feed a small army. Mrs. Cullen knows how to feed. Jeez, look at Emmett.

I arrange a table in a corner of the living room for all the presents, but I take our personal gifts to Alice's room. Every other month, she redecorates, so I never know what I'll find. To my surprise, she still has the white room. Everything blends into a blur. I hang her dress over her closet door, and place the wrapped gifts on her pristine 'cama blanca'. On a nightstand, there is a vase with a dozen white roses and Baby's-breath. I lean for a quick whiff, as Jasper enters the room.

"Hey."

"Everything almost done?" I ask.

"Yeah, my friend, Sasha, came early to help. So, we really booked it."

I nod. "The flowers were a nice touch, Jasper. She'll love them."

"I hope she will."

"Jasper, you have to know that she adores you."

"I want to keep it that way."

"Just be who you are. You _are_ enough."

"Thanks, Bella."

"So, when does Claudine get here?"

"She's already out back. The lady has a good eye for fright."

I widen my eyes. "Really?"

"God, yeah. All the sensored figures are placed in strategic places throughout the tree line and in the graveyard. It spooked the hell out of me. So, when you get a few feet from the menacing monster, it jerks forward with chilling sayings. They were from the Meyer House."

"Did you need to get anything else from Claudine?"

"No, we have a lot of spooktacular figures. We have a few that are over six feet."

"Wow. So, how did she get here?"

"She took an Uber. But I told her I would drive her home."

"We can all go with you."

He nods. "Cool."

 _ **~TorTorSYTD~**_

Once dressed, Edward and I check all the stations. The front door has two racks of clothing on each side. Emmett will be the enforcer. No one gets in without a costume. So, as intimidating as he is, everyone won't argue with his demands.

Jasper has boxes of pumpkins on the countertops with all the carving utensils. A black, plastic tablecloth covers the surface with small trash cans by each chair. Sasha will supervise any and all Jack-o'-lanterns. The guy has amazing talent. On display, he shows his rockstars; David Bowie, Prince, Mick Jagger, and Elvis.

As twilight settles in, Edward and I move to the outside and sample the graveyard. There's a hand at a gravestone, and if you get too close, it will grab your ankle. Behind a few graves are motion sensors that set off flailing arms and demonic screeching. Yeah, that's not fun. But the forest will send people running for cover. They guys have all the tall zombies and werewolves behind trees and shrubs with blinding lights that obstruct your view. When you can't see you truly don't want anything touching you.

When Rose finally arrives with Alice, the birthday girl cries from sheer joy. We take her up to her room and get her ready. After she is dressed in her Victorian costume with necklace, earrings and fangs in place, Alice looks the part of the beautiful, vampire siren.

The party is in full bloom. Screams shout from the backyard with sinister music blaring from overhead speakers.

Inside, Claudine readies for the séance. She needs to meditate in silence. She and Mrs. Cullen go to her room.

Mr. Cullen enjoys all the activity in the backyard. Apparently, he joins in the scare by jumping out and shouting, 'Boo.' He's a hoot.

So, Alice and I attempt the Ouija Board. Edward, Jasper, Rose, and other friends sit around us in the family room, as we try to wake a spirit. Claudine says we must respect and speak to the entity with kindness and care. We sit across from one another with the board resting on our thighs, and place the planchette in the middle laying our fingers on each side.

Emmett stands at the door with his arms crossed watching with great interest.

At first, nothing happens, but after a minute, the indicator jerks around the board. Alice is highly serious and speaks in a gentle manner, "Hi, this is Alice Cullen. It's my birthday, and all my friends and family are here. I hope you will share your thoughts with us."

Nothing.

So, I ask, "Is anyone there? Would you like to speak to us tonight?"

The planchette flings across the board and circles. Alice and I can barely hold on.

The spirit moves the planchette to the letters 'Y-E-S'.

Alice whispers to me, "Maybe you should ask if they would rather talk to you."

"I shrug, asking, "Would you like me to conduct this conversation?"

"Y-E-S."

"Okay. What would you like to share with us?"

"I W-O-U-L-D -L-i-K-E T-O K-N-O-W W-H-E-R-E Y-O-U L-I-V-E"

I giggle. "Well, we live in a very small town in Washington State named Forks."

Alice whispers again, "Ask them where they are from?

Before I can utter a word, the planchette is in movement. "V-O-L-T-E-R-R-A."

I ask, "Is that in Italy?"

The response, "M-O-L-T-O B-U-O-N-A. S-I. T-U-S-C-A-N-Y."

I smile. "Oh, wow. It's beautiful there. How long have you lived in Italy?"

"I W-A-S B-O-R-N T-H-E-R-E."

"And when did you die?"

"3 T-H-O-U-S-A-N-D 5 H-U-N-D-R-E-D Y-E-A-R-S A-G-O."

"That's a long time. You have seen many centuries pass."

"Y-E-S I H-A-V-E W-I-T-H M-Y B-R-O-T-H-E-R-S."

"But that is good you aren't alone. I'm glad you have your brothers."

"T-H-A-T I-S K-I-N-D O-F Y-O-U T-O S-A-Y B-E-L-L-A."

"Oh, my God, he knows my name."

"Y-E-S I K-N-O-W A-L-L O-F Y-O-U."

Alice quivers, "That's really scary."

I continue, "Then, what is your name?"

"I A-M A-R-O."

"Hi, Aro. I truly thank you for speaking with us."

"B-U-T I W-A-N-T T-O S-P-E-A-K T-O Y-O-U."

And from upstairs, Claudine cries out in warning, "Stop, you must stop. There is danger."

Alice and I jump from Claudine's cries and the Ouija Board falls to the floor.

There is a knock at the door.

Emmett unfolds his arms and turns to answer it,

Claudine is frantic at the top of the stairs with Mrs. Cullen holding on to her. "No, do not open that door."

Emmett looks up at her as the knocking becomes intense.

Shaking his head, he opens the door to three tall men in black, hooded robes. Their faces are pale white and their eyes a brilliant red.

I stand next to Emmett and the middle one speaks, "My name is Aro." He glares at me capturing my eyes. "Bella, you have something of mine I've come to collect."

He looks around lapping his lips. He broadly smiles exposing his long fangs. Frozen in space, I can't move a muscle, and Emmett loudly swallows.

The End


End file.
